1. Maintain contact with the DES-exposed individuals and unexposed controls already being followed in our follow-up program. This will be accomplished through two questionnaires sent to the participants during the period of the contract. 2. Continue to identify new third generation female offspring whose mothers were exposed in utero to DES and to examine these young women in a manner similar to the examination performed on their mothers in enrollment in the DESAD project. 3. Continue to evaluate the incidence of genital tract neoplasia in the exposed and unexposed cohorts as well as the mothers who took DES during their pregnancies. 4. Continue to estimate the incidence of intra epithelial neoplasia of the cervix and vagina. 5. Continue to evaluate the incidence of other benign and malignant neoplasms found in the DES-exposed cohorts. 6. Continue to assess the immunologic status of the subjects by determining the life-time occurrence of autoimmune diseases of exposed individuals as compared to the unexposed. 7. Continue to monitor the occurrence of medical disease in the exposed and unexposed cohorts and to make comparisons among them with published disease rates. 8. Obtain and confirm information of the diagnosis of all reported neoplasms in the DES and control cohorts.